I Love You For You
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Nat notices something is wrong with Rosalina, but she won't tell him what it is. He remains clueless for a while, until something happens and he finally gets her to confess. ONESHOT!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I wasn't posting! My power was out for 2 days and it was terrible. But while it was out, instead of working on "Where I'm Going" like I should've been...I worked on this! **

**It touches on a very...I guess you could say well-known subject, but I don't know if I like how turned out. You guys read and tell me what you think (: **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

Nat was walking Rosalina to her house after their date at the movies and Nat had noticed Rosalina had been strangely quiet the whole time.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem a little quiet is all."

"I'm just tired…you know with all this studying, I'm a little worried about these tests and everything so I've been losing some sleep."

"Tests? What tests?"

She shook her head. "Just…tests. You know Social Studies, Math and English. No big deal."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Nat said, taking her hand. "You're the smartest girl I know."

"Thanks, but I still have to study."

"Well, don't lose sleep over it. That won't do you any good."

"I know," Rosalina said, as they stopped in front of her house.

"So are you okay now? You won't lose sleep tonight?"

She smiled weakly. "Of course not."

He kissed her forehead. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We're having a band sleepover and we'll order pizza and everything."

Her smile disappeared. "Oh…okay…then I'll see you tomorrow."

Nat looked confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. I should probably just get some sleep." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Nat watched as she turned and walked inside, shaking the thought of anything being wrong. If something was wrong, she would tell him, right?

**~NBB~**

The next night, the whole band was over at the Wolffs' house for the sleepover. The guys had been playing video games nonstop all night, but eventually Nat pulled himself away to get some pizza and go talk to Rosalina who'd been sitting on the couch behind them. When he walked over, however, he noticed she was crying. "Hey," He said softly, putting the plate of pizza down on an end table. "What's wrong, Rosie?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She quickly wiped her tears away. "I, uh…I'm fine."

"If your fine then why are you lying to me? Something's wrong, I know it. You've seemed off for a few days now. And I want to know what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. I told you, I've just been losing some sleep over those tests."

"Rosalina, your one of the smartest girls I know. When you usually study for tests, it doesn't usually cause you to lose sleep."

"Well this one matters more to me, okay? I swear everything's fine."

Nat could tell she was lying, but he decided not to push it. He would bring it up another time. "You're sure?"

Rosalina nodded. "I'm positive."

"Okay," He said, as he kissed her forehead. "But you know you can tell me when something's wrong, right?"

"Of course," She said, nodding again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. "I haven't seen you eat anything all night."

"No, I'm fine." Just as she said this, her stomach growled, and Nat gave her a look. She only looked right back at him.

"I think your stomach says otherwise," Nat said.

"I'll eat in a little bit."

He reached over and grabbed his plate from the end table. "Do you want my piece?"

She glanced at the piece of pizza and then looked back at him. "Um…" She noticed he looked extremely worried so she picked up the piece and took a bite. "Thank you."

"It's fine. Just don't deny yourself food, Rosie. That's not healthy." He stood up to walk back to the kitchen just in time to hear her say, "That's not the only thing."

…

"Thomas, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth."

"Tell us your most embarrassing secret."

"Remember the time we went on our first tour? Well…my mom had sewn my name into all of my underwear and Qaasim saw, so I told him it was self-washing underwear…but the truth is…it's not anything special at all."

The band laughed.

"Okay, okay, my turn! David, truth or dare?"

"Truth; I've got nothing to hide."

"Tell us _your _most embarrassing secret."

"When we were in sixth grade I walked into the girls bathroom by accident and there were a bunch of girls around and when they saw me they started screaming."

The band laughed again.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"I kinda just stood there, until Rosalina eventually walked in and pulled me out…"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You were still in shock when I found you," Rosalina said.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!"

"I dare you to…run up and down the hallway outside in your boxers."

"Aw man, the neighbors will hate us!" Nat groaned.

"He's got to do it. Unless he's a chicken," Thomas said, looking at Alex.

"Chicken? Me? Ha!" Alex walked over to the door pulled down his pants and ran out into the hallway.

Thomas, David and Qaasim ran over to the door to see it, while Nat, Cooper and Rosalina just watched what they could see from the living room.

"They're ridiculous," Rosalina said, shaking her head.

"What else is new?" Nat joked, as Thomas, David, Alex and Qaasim sat back down in the living room.

"That wasn't bad at all," Alex said.

"Yeah, well don't get any ideas. The neighbors don't like us already," Nat warned him.

"Whatever. It's my turn now! Rosalina! Truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth."

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a deepest darkest secret," Thomas said.

"Yeah, you have to have at least _one _secret," Alex said.

"Well I don't," Rosalina said.

"C'mon, just tell us. You said truth, just tell him what your secret is," Thomas urged her.

"Guys, leave her alone! If she said she doesn't have one, then she doesn't have one. Ask her something else," Nat spoke up.

"Brother, this does not involve you…unless… you _know _the secret!"

"I don't know the secret, because she doesn't have one. Knock it off, Alex."

"I will when Rosalina tells us her deepest, darkest secret!"

"She doesn't have one!" Nat yelled at him. "Now leave her alone!"

Rosalina suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Maybe I should just go." She stood up and quickly walked towards the door.

"See what you did," Nat said, glaring at Alex and Thomas as he followed Rosalina. "Wait," He said softly, grabbing her wrist. "Don't leave. They're just being idiots."

"No Nat, it's fine. I probably should go home anyway. I don't feel very well."

Nat frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I..I uh…I feel a little dizzy so I think I should go home and lay down."

"You're not walking home then. I'll call Jesse and have her pick you up."

"No! I mean…did I say dizzy, I mean I feel a little warm."

"Then I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to, Nat…I'm…" She trailed off.

"Rosie?" He asked, watching her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't even respond before she fainted. Luckily, Nat was able to catch her and he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and sat on the edge.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. He looked to see the whole band, standing there. "Is Rosalina okay?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to her and she said she didn't feel well and she fainted," Nat said, looking at the guys.

"There must be a reason she fainted," Cooper said, stepping towards him.

"I know, but I wish I knew why."

"Did she say what was bothering her?" David asked.

"Earlier I found her crying, and then when I asked her what's wrong, she kept saying she was fine. So eventually I dropped it, but when I asked her if she was hungry she said no even though her stomach kept growling. I don't know what happened."

"She could've fainted from lack of sleep, dehydration, lack of food or energy…" Cooper listed a few different reasons.

"I know, I know. She's seemed really off lately. And I don't know why."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, dude," Thomas reassured him.

"Yeah, I bet she just lost some sleep because she was studying for tests or something man. You know how she is," Qaasim said.

Alex stepped forward and patted his brother on the shoulder. "She'll be okay, bro. I know it."

The guys stayed and waited in Nat's bedroom for a little while, but eventually went back out into the living. Nat, however, stayed by his girlfriend's side, holding her hand and hoping she would be okay. After a while though, he fell asleep resting his head on the mattress while he was kneeling on the floor.

Rosalina stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Nat sleeping on the floor and squeezed his hand.

He woke up gently, slowly registering where he was. When he saw Rosalina was awake, he jumped up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rosalina!" He smiled. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine now, thanks," She said, sitting up.

"What's going on? And don't tell me nothing."

"It really is nothing, Nat. I promise you."

"No, Rosalina. It's definitely something. You didn't eat or drink anything on our date the other night, you seemed quiet and tired so when you told me that you were studying for tests, I took your word for it. But then you barely ate anything here when I could literally hear your stomach growling, I knew something was wrong but you still didn't tell me. And now, you fainted, literally passed out right next to me, and yet you still tell me there's nothing wrong? Do you know how terrible that makes me feel? Knowing there's something wrong with the girl I care about most, but I don't know what it is because she won't tell me? I feel like such a bad boyfriend because I can't help you."

"No, no, no, no, no, you're anything but a bad boyfriend. I'm the bad girlfriend. I haven't told you anything, and I'm sorry."

"Why haven't you told me anything?"

"Because…I'm embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed? Embarrassed about what?"

Rosalina sighed. "I'm embarrassed…because….because I…I think I'm a little…overweight so I started to eat less," She mumbled.

Nat was shocked. He couldn't believe the girl he thought was perfect, thought she wasn't.

"And…" She said, as tears started slowly falling down her face. "I'm not really the prettiest girl either."

He was beyond shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Rosalina, you are _not _over weight. Don't think that for a second."

"But I'm not that skinny either," She said, looking down.

"Rosalina, look at me."

She slowly looked up at him.

He carefully wiped away her tears. "You don't have to be super skinny. Those super skinny models you see on TV and on magazines aren't perfect. That's what society has deemed perfect. Why they did that, I don't know. Because it's not perfect at all. Nobody and I mean _nobody _is perfect. I'm not perfect, none of the guys are perfect, Jesse's not, my dad isn't, but that's okay. No one expects them to be perfect."

"But I'm not as skinny or as pretty as a lot of girls at school."

"That doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you either. Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're the prettiest girl I have ever met. I love your brown eyes. I love your hair and the way it smells all the time. I love your smile because it makes me smile. Your laugh, God I love your laugh. I love hearing you laugh and seeing you smile because it makes me happy. I love the way you look. I don't think your overweight, because you're not. But you know what else? Even if you were, I'd still love you just the same."

"You're just saying that…"

"No I'm not. I love you, for you. Your looks just add to my love for you. And nothing can change that. So don't worry about how other people look. That's their business. And another thing, you can't be going on crash diets like this. You can't stop yourself from eating food. That just makes you feel and look worse. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm sorry," She said as more tears slipped down her face.

"How long have you felt this way?" He asked softly, wiping her tears away.

"Since Friday morning when Patrice was talking about how she needed to lose weight to fit into one of her dresses," Rosalina mumbled. "I thought maybe I should lose some weight too…that's why I haven't really been eating."

"Have you been eating anything?"

She nodded. "I've been eating mostly fruit, but I guess…not enough."

"Okay, that's okay, as long as you've been eating something. Just promise me, you won't ever do this again."

"I promise."

He kissed her and smiled when he pulled back. "And Rosalina remember you're my only, never-ending love. My only, beautiful, amazing, never-ending love."

* * *

**A/N-Do you guys like it?! **

**Leave a review! I want to know!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
